Noodle ya no es una niña
by Blinking Pigs
Summary: Carajo, le tenía demasiadas ganas. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo esto? Desde el momento en el que la adolescente había decidido comenzarse a vestir de forma provocadora. "Noodle ya no es una niña" dijo aquel diablo en su hombro derecho.Lemmons.


**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; eso ya lo saben. Yo sólo juego con ellos._**

**_La historia tiene contenido sexual explícito entre Murdoc y Noodle; angelitos y mojigatos abstenerse._**

**¡Disfruten esta idea que salió de mi perturbada y pervertida imaginación! Jajaja. Recuerden dejar RWs ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Noodle ya no es una niña, mmh, observa ese trasero…<em>dijo aquel diablo en su hombro derecho_._ _¡No, claro que no!_ Interrumpió el ángel _¡Tiene solo quince años!_

_Casi dieciséis, estúpido intento de ángel bueno para nada. A demás, ¿Qué haces tú aquí si Murdoc es satanista? ¡Vete a la mierda!_

—Sip, desaparece, pequeño gusano—murmuró Murdoc para sí mismo con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras le daba otro trago a su botella de cerveza.

Entre las luces de colores y la oscuridad, podía divisar la corta falda de Noodle mientras bailaba con el idiota de 2D. Éste chico se creía listo, ¿Eh? Ya veríamos quién se llevaba el premio.

Carajo, le tenía demasiadas ganas. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo esto? Desde el momento en el que la adolescente había decidido comenzarse a vestir de forma provocadora. ¡Vamos! No era culpa de él sentirse sexualmente atraído hacia ella; parecía que hasta lo hacía por gusto.

_La inocente Noodle._

Por suerte, Russel estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo cosas de borracho; bailando con algunas perras o bebiendo como un loco. Diablos, el Russel ebrio era genial, nada que ver con el _normal_. En fin, no se metería haciéndose el _padre _con su discurso de lo _moralmente correcto_.

—Vamos, campeón—dirigió una mirada a su pene y dejó lucir sus dientes verdes y afilados, comenzando a acercarse a la japonesa.

Justo cuando estaba a unos pasos, 2D se alejó a vomitar. _Punto para Murdoc_.

Sigilosamente se colocó en la espalda de la nipona, quien no dejaba de bailar provocadoramente. Deslizó sus manos con lentitud, bajando desde la cintura hasta la parte baja de su estómago.

La apretó más contra sí, haciéndola notar su erección contra su espalda. Noodle no se alejó ni se mostró en desacuerdo en ningún momento.

—_Papi está aquí_—le susurró al oído con sarcasmo y perversión.

—_¿Quién eres?_—logró escucharla debajo del sonido de la música.

El bajista le dio la vuelta rápidamente para quedar a cara a cara. Por su rostro, se notaba que estaba ebria. Bajó sus manos hasta su falda y apretó.

—¡Muds!—regañó la adolescente con una risita tonta—Russ se va a enojar—canturreó.

—¡Me importa un carajo!—dijo, y sin más, se acercó a ella para darle un beso feroz, lleno de necesidad y hambre.

Sus lenguas no tardaron en enredarse, y Murdoc se deleitó de aquel sabor; alcohol y mujer joven.

Las hormonas de Noodle, que estaban a flor de piel, comenzaron a actuar en ella (también junto con el alcohol), y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Murdoc sobre sus pantalones. Era enorme, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Vamos a un lugar más cómodo—le susurró en el oído y la tomó de la mano, llevándola a una habitación apartada dentro de los Kong Studios.

Sin perder tiempo, se sentó en un sillón y la arrastró hacia él. La japonesa se le sentó encima a horcajadas; apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente.

Murdoc metió una mano debajo de la blusa de la guitarrista, subiendo lentamente hasta toparse con uno de aquellos montículos recién formados, que apenas llegaban a llenar un poco su mano. Se deleitó con su suavidad y los acarició a su gusto, largándole suspiros de placer.

Rápidamente la acostó debajo de él, sin dejar de apoyar su duro miembro en la parte baja del estómago de la _dulce_ chica.

Le quitó la blusa de un tirón, dejándola semi expuesta ante sus ojos.

La observó con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada hambrienta. Sin perder mucho tiempo, comenzó a lamer sus pezones con la experiencia que sólo un hombre como él podía tener. Bajó su mano poco a poco hasta encontrarse con su centro; comenzando a acariciar su clítoris con movimientos circulares.

—Oh, Dios—gimió Noodle.

—No soy Dios, _amor_—levantó su cabeza para que lo mirase a los ojos, ahora hundiendo un dedo dentro de ella— ¿Quien soy?—preguntó con la voz más ronca y oscura de lo normal.

—M-murdoc…—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir entre gemidos. Aquel rostro de placer no tenía precio para él.

Levantó su falda y le arrancó la ropa interior de un tirón. No pudo evitar la tentación de olerlas profundamente. _Un aroma a excitación muy femenino._

—Diablos, si—murmuró el bajista con los ojos cerrados cuando ella empezó a acariciar su miembro de arriba abajo con rapidez. No pudo evitar volver a besarla con ganas.

—Oh, fóllame, Murdoc—le susurró en el oído. El satanista puso aquella sonrisa tan característica de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soñado con aquella palabra saliendo de esos dulces e inocentes labios?

Se quitó lo puesto con rapidez y sin más, se hundió en ella, ignorando el quejido de dolor por parte de Noodle y la pequeña lágrima cayendo por una de sus mejillas. En aquel momento, estaba demasiado _loco _como para ser consciente de otra cosa que no fuese lo apretado y húmedo del interior de la japonesa.

Comenzó a dar estocadas lentas, profundas y placenteras. Cada movimiento por su parte estaba lleno de experiencia. Poco a poco, se convirtieron en unas rápidas y fuertes, Murdoc no podía pensar en algo más. Sólo quería cumplir la fantasía que tanto tiempo llevaba en su mente.

El dolor que Noodle había sentido al principio, fue reemplazado por placer poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto de pedir más a gritos. Cosa que no hacía más que estimular al satanista, que no dejaba de bufar y lanzar groserías a diestra y siniestra.

Luego de un largo rato, la chica empezó a gritar algunas palabras en japonés que Murdoc no entendió un carajo. Simplemente respondió empujando más y más rápido, hasta sentir como su pene se apretaba dentro de ella mientras gritaba las mismas palabras más fuerte que antes. Segundos después, él también acabó fuera de ella.

Y así se quedó, sobre ella intentando recobrar el pulso, ambos empapados en sudor. Notó cómo Noodle comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, cansada, hasta que se durmió.

La observó durante unos segundos. Todavía era pequeña.

_Noodle ya no es una niña__. _Repitió el diablillo de la misma forma que antes, apareciendo nuevamente en su hombro y dándole el "Okay" con los pulgares.

Tomó la ropa del suelo y sin despertarla la vistió.

Después de todo…seguía siendo la _pequeña Noodle._


End file.
